Good
Good: (O.E. god), the character alignment of heroes, known for rescuing civilians from disasters, fighting villains and monsters,providing social welfare and social reform in both fiction and Real Life. Such people are often motivated by sympathy and empathy for underdogs. It comes in the forms of Chaotic Good, Lawful Good, Neutral Good, which all vary in terms of rule-following, enforcement and authority relations. Stupid Good refers to mistakes and bad habits of heroes, such as trying to befriend fanatical villains, refusal to defend oneself from them, due to non-violence, Moral Guardians censoring media, etc. based on cultural gamer misunderstandings of desirable behavior, due to varying nations, religions, ideologies, beliefs, about right and wrong (TV Tropes Wiki, 2016; Guralink, 1958). Bmup1p16ps.jpg Bmup1p15ps copy.jpg Examples: * Swordswomen in wuxia pian (Chinese swordplay films) retaliate against their kin's murderers; revolt against tyrants; save other women and towns from thieves and war crimes and assist the poverty-stricken. * In Real Life, a lifeguard saved 901 people from drowning. During World War II, a sympathizer saved 90,000 people from the Nazi Holocaust (TV Tropes Wiki, 2016; Russell, McWhirter & Boehm, 1987; Kramarae, 1985) In Brother Muscle: * Brother Muscle and Ultraperson's first heroic act together was to save a civilian from aggravated assault by the Gang Bangers Southside Skulls. They also broke up a knife fight at a middle school, rescued Roberto Aguilera and his lover Francisco from the supervillains Pundit and Puissance. Individually, Ultraperson rescued Freddy Hartmann from his Freak Lab Accident at Garfield High. Tasha Horner saved her high school teacher from school violence by secretly psychically dominating her Delinquent classmates. Brother Muscle eventually tracked down and caught the Delinquents who threatened him with a knife and shot up his chemistry class as Freddy * In Renown & Fascinator, the reimagined edition, Natasha Horner (Tasha) secretly left her best friend Darryl Frederick Hartmann (Freddy) a Power Crystal full of nanites (sub-atomic robots), which turned him into a Super Soldier, like her and all her Extraterrestrial people, during the Mass Murder at James A. Garfield "Gunfield High," an Inner City School, after telepathically learning of his child abuse and seeing a premonition of the school shooting. A Bully Hunter since kindergarten, on his Jock Dad/Nerd Son's advice, Darryl beat up 5 bullies at a time defending his non-violent Neo-Hippie best friend Gary Gregory at his previous school, St. Christopher Catholic School, until one bully threatened him with a knife and he transferred to Garfield High. Renown (Ultraperson) and Fascinator (Brother Muscle) time travelled into the '80s with their Teleportation, then cured all HIV patients and raised all HIV dead, including 2 of Darryl's relatives and their drag mother (female impersonator mentor) with their combined Reality Warping, changing recorded history. In August 8, 2001, Fascinator and Renown busted a GUN (Guerilla Underground Network) Western Terrorists cell, planning a 9/11-type terrorist attack on August 10, again changing history(Lathan, 2013). Acknowledgements: * Guralink, David B., ed., Webster's New World Dictionary of the American Language (1958) * Kramarae, Chris,:Treichler, P.A., A Feminist Dictionary (1985) * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999, publ. 2013, 2019) * Russell, Alan, McWhirter, Noriss & Boehm, David A. eds. et al, Guinness Book of World Records 1987 Special Edition (1987) * TV Tropes Wiki, 2016 Category:Alignments Category:Emergencies